Regrets of a previous time
by black widow mistress
Summary: She thinks back to a simpler time, her and him, a future ahead of them, just two crazy young lovers living beyond their years in a time far past where she is now, another time, another century. R & R :D


**So I was slack and hadn't written a sanctuary fic in a while and shannen the dear said she would like to read one that I had written, so I found a prompt and went from there, except the prompt didn't really end up very far and this sort of took off on its own accord (why my fics with Helen and John seem easy to write I do not know) But anyway, we got this so yeah.. ENJOY! ^^**

* * *

><p>She regrets it, forever is a long time to live, a very long time to live without your other half. She hates the feelings of envy that she gets every time she sees a happy couple, a perfect family in her eyes, something she can never be to her daughter and the little boy she found. She thinks back to a simpler time, her and him, a future ahead of them, just two crazy young lovers living beyond their years in a time far past where she is now, another time, another century. She looks at the sight before her, her blonde haired daughter tackling the brunette boy she has come to see as a brother.<p>

She fingers the locket around her neck; a reminder of the one man she will always love, not just a lover but her other half, her soul mate. She misses the closeness she had with him, the intimacy that was forbidden but they had both sought, hiding their fears in the passion that they had discovered. She wishes he was here and that he could see just how much their daughter is like him, her attitude towards people, and her need for adventure. She sighs and allows herself to smile as she watches her adoptive son Henry tackle her daughter Ashley to the ground.

She feels the electricity in the air and recognises it for what it is, him, lurking. She shakes her head as she thinks about the prospect and scans the park looking for any danger he could bring, she doesn't want the day to end so soon, she wants to stay and let the children play. She knows the hate being couped up in the Sanctuary, a little girl and a little boy given everything they could possibly want within their life yet forever locked in a tower, a building older than any of them care to remember, a safe haven built to protect those of the world that are different.

She looks onwards as the two children both freeze mid action, she knows they have both sensed him; she grimaces as Ashley's blue eyes meet hers, a look of fear in them. The look of fear is enough to throw her into action; she runs towards them, her jean clad legs moving as fast as they can as she calls for the two children. She hugs them both tight as they run to her, each gripping a leg, an unknown fear still causing them both to be tense.

She looks into the shadows that cover the eastern side of the park and she sees him, for a fleeting moment. She knows it's him, she hasn't forgotten his face the whole time they have been apart. A small piece of her longs to touch it once more, to tell him she loves him and never stopped, to feel the safety of his embrace. She looks down at the two children though and she knows she can't, this isn't about her anymore; this is about them. She sees the questioning look on his face as he steps a little closer to them; he looks at Ashley and goes to speak but thinks better of it. She silently pleads with him to leave and go, she knows he hasn't changed, the demons he once fought are still there, masked by pain and torment, she knows he will never be able to leave them behind it.

She takes the hands of the children and leads them away but not before looking back at the man she loves, her eyes asking him silently to let them be. She knows she is going to have the broach the subject with Ashley sooner or later, all the other children they see have a Father as well as a Mother. She knows it's going to be a tough thing to explain to her, the fact that she doesn't have a Daddy because was a serial killer in Victorian England. She knows that her daughter has accepted the strange things that happen in her life, the often different people that she meets, a common occurrence; her home is full of abnormal creatures after all. However she also knows that just because she has accepted them doesn't mean she understands them.

She smiles to herself a small sad smile as she watches him disappear, a flurry of pink electricity as he leaves, she hopes this time for good, or at least until he is no longer a threat. She knows he would never intentionally hurt her, but she also knows that he can't always control himself. Restraint is something he can only have so much of and occasionally he snaps, she knows that better than anyone, a hidden demon that lurks beneath a mask of skin and a soul filled with love.

She fingers the locket around her neck once more as she gets the children into the back of the car, a smile gracing her face as she watches the two bicker, this time it's a happy smile, a smile of hope because she knows that the two little people sitting in the back of her car are her future, he might be her past but they are her future. She shakes her head at the thought and puts the car into gear as pulling away from the curb.

She knows it's going to be hard, forever seeing a part of him every time she looks at her daughter. She also knows she is going to have to answer tricky questions when it comes to explaining Ashley's parentage, but she knows she will get through both of those problems. She does hope however, that one day her daughter will meet the Father that is missing from her life and have a normal relationship with him. She chuckles to herself as she watches the two children fighting, Ashley pulling Henry's hair as he tries to fend her off, and so she continues towards the stony walled protective shield she has built up to protect them all from the pain of the outside world. After all, she thinks to herself, forever is a very long time to live alone with regrets about a past that seems so long ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha yeah so I finished it... now click the button and review and make me happy xD<strong>


End file.
